The disclosure relates to a display having a function of performing frame rate conversion, and a display method used for such a display.
As one type of image signal processing intended to improve image quality in a display, there is frame rate conversion using frame interpolation. In the frame rate conversion, interpolation frames interpolating between adjacent frames of an inputted image are generated and added to the inputted image, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-56694, for example. This makes the displayed image smooth, and reduces a so-called motion blur caused by maintaining the state of pixels for one frame, in a liquid crystal display, for example. As a result, image quality thereof improves.
Incidentally, for electronic units, reduction of power consumption is desired in general, which is desired for displays as well, and various methods intended to attempt a reduction in power consumption have been suggested for the displays. One of such methods is intermittent driving. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-312253 and No. 2003-044011 each suggest a display, in which frame images included in supplied image signals conforming to a criteria standard are displayed after being thinned out.